dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fornicatio (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Fornicatio, also known as the Deadly Sin of Lust, is a major character in the story, "High School DxD: Nanatsu no Taizai." She is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and one of the four surviving members that survived the aftermath of the Great War. As a member of the SDS, Fornicatio possesses a great deal of power, and is one of the more powerful members. She has also taken up the role of being an idol, acting under the stage name, Luxuria, and is known for her techno-retro shows and songs relating to the Seven Deadly Sins, perhaps out of memory for her fallen comrades. Appearance Fornicatio is a young teenage girl with very long aqua hair tied in pigtails that reaches to her ankles, and aqua eyes. She wears a special costume that consists of a white, skintight turtleneck with four large, black buttons adorned with various icons and a musical note symbol in the center. She also wears a black miniskirt with suspenders, gloves, skintight boots, and wire headphones attached to her skirt. Personality Profile Fornicatio is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, recorded as the Deadly Sin of Lust. She, along with the others, were created after Tristitia, who was the first Deadly Sin, was defeated by God after her attempts to destroy him. As the Deadly Sin of Lust, she possesses a greedy nature towards those that have caught her eye, and will pursue them relentlessly. Along with her fellow Deadly Sins, he became an idol of fear and worship amongst the Devils. By the end of the Great War, however, Fornicatio, alongside Avaritia, Acedia, and Tristitia, were the only remaining members of the Deadly Sins. After the war ended, she mysteriously vanished. During this time period, she assumed the stage name, Luxuria, and became an extremely popular idol, soon becoming one of the top idols in all of Japan, and is well known for her techno-retro performances. Powers and Abilities Trivia * Fornicatio's appearance is based off of Hatsune Miku, the star character of the Vocaloid franchise. Her design is from Persona 4: Dancing All Night, which was a collab title between Atlus and Dango, the latter owning Vocaloid. * She is recorded as being one of the strongest of the Deadly Sins, being ranked behind Superbia and Tristitia. * Fornicatio is one of the surviving four members of the original Seven Deadly Sins in the aftermath of the Great War. * She is '5, 6" ft tall, and her weight remains undisclosed. * Fornicatio is a fan of the earlier mentioned Vocaloid franchise. In fact, her idol person is based off of Hatsune Miku, whom her designed is based on. * Similar to Avaritia, Fornicatio is bisexual, believing in many forms of love. She is also known to be incestuous, having been in a relationship with her brother, the original Sin of Pride. * Her favorite food is Strawberry Sundae. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:DemonsAnarchy